Sky Island
Sky Island is a 1997 American animated comic comedy-drama film produced by Geo LTD. Feature Animation and distributed by Buena Vista Pictures. The 17th Geo LTD. feature film, the film is about a troupe of actors who defend a group of seas against a beach. It was directed by Geo G. and Karey Kirkpatrick, written by David Silverman, Geo G., and John August. David Silverman produced the film, and Harry Gregson-Williams composed the music score. The film stars Evan McGregor, Tara Strong, Michael J. Fox, Tom Hulce, Kevin Kline and Billy West as the cast of a defunct television series called Sky Island, in which the crew of the island embarks on adventures targeted towards children. Dee Bradley Baker also stars as the leader of a seal race who ask the actors for help, believing the show's adventures were real. The film's supporting cast features James Woods as Althy the Dolphin and Danny DeVito as a friendly whale. The film received critical praise and reached cult status through the years, becoming popular with Geo LTD. fans, staff, and cast members. It won the prestigious Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature and was also nominated for ten Kids Choice Awards including Favorite Movie, Favorite Actor for West, Favorite Actress for Strong and Favorite Animal Star for Woods, winning Favorite Animated Feature. The film was shown alongside Whose Log is This?, which is a short film based on the Hatty characters. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Evan McGregor as Fenny, the main character of the defunct television series Sky Island *Tara Strong as Ivan, Fenny's youngest brother *Michael J. Fox as Tam, Lam's brother *Tom Hulce as Lam, Tam's brother *Kevin Kline as Jonny, a man with bad haircut *Billy West as Richy, a friend of Fenny *Dee Bradley Baker as John, the leader of a seal race who ask the actors for help, believing the show's adventures were real. *James Woods as Althy the Dolphin *Danny DeVito as a friendly whale Production Coming soon! Rating Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Merchandising and tie-ins *In November 1997, Sky Island was novelized by Terry Ward, who stayed very close to the plot of the movie. *In December 1997, ABC featured a mockumentary entitled Sky Island: 20th Anniversary, The Ocean Continues, concerning the making of the Sky Island television show. *In 2008, Dark Horse Comics released a comic book sequel to the movie entitled Sky Island: Strange Sea. In January 2015, Dark Horse launched an ongoing series set several years after the events of the film. *On May 12, 2009, a Deluxe Edition DVD was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. In popular culture Coming soon! Sequel Talks of a sequel have been going on since the film's release in 1997, but only begun gaining traction in 2014 when Evan McGregor mentioned that there was a script. Stars Tara Strong and Michael J. Fox mentioned they were interested in returning. However, Terry Ward has stated that he would prefer for there not to be a sequel, lest it tarnish the characters from the first film. He said, "to make something up, just because we love those characters, and turn it into a sequel — then it becomes the awful sequel." References Category:Films Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Films directed by Karey Kirkpatrick Category:1990s Category:1997 Category:Sky Island Category:Films distributed by Buena Vista Pictures